Camp Rock: Next Generation
by Tsuki-rose16
Summary: The original characters all grown up and have kids on their own. Mitchie and Shane's daughter will find out about love and friendship where Mitchie and Shane learnt to be themselves. but most of all, it's all about the music
1. Chapter 1

_" So I guess my search is over."_

_"It depends on who you're looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie."_

_"I'm Shane... You up for a canoe ride later?"_

_"I wouldn't miss it."_

22 years later---

"Mom!! Can I go to Camp Rock??"

I prayed to God my mother would let me go. See, she went when she was a kid too. That's where she met Dad. All she said it was the best summer of her life. Now both parents are famous and Dad is still the lead singer of Connect 3 and still going strong.

"Darling, I know you've been asking since you were like 12 but I still don't think it's safe."

"But mom! The public doesn't know about me! For safety reasons you enrolled me under the name Torres when my real name is Gray!!! why can't you let me? You sang a duet with me! Please I'm good enough to be there and you know it!!! You said it yourself and with parents like you and dad, I'm destined to be there!"

"Rosalyn! Please understand that with your dad being who he is and who I am, things might be hard!"

"Mom please! You retired 15 years ago as soon as I was born and Dad's off in bloody Mexico! I'll be fine and I'll have uncle Brown!!!"

"I don't know..."

"Mom this is my dream... It's a step there. I want to be like you and dad! I want to see people hearing my voice and see them happy!"

"I can't say no to that. It's your dream.."

"Thanks mom. Can you tell dad and try and get him to come to Final Jam!!"

"I'll try!"

Mom drove me to the camp with all my stuff and my faithful guitar which dad bought me for my fifth birthday. It's dad's old acoustic guitar. Dad said that guitar had history by writing his two favourite songs that he wrote in the same summer. I love those songs. Dad showed me how to play them. My favourtie of them is 'Gotta find you'. It was written for my mom! It's really cute. Along the way, I was imagining my mother in her first year and the excitement that she had. I was scared now. I knew I had talent because my dad's manager said it. But my mom could see that.

"Don't let the fear ruin this experience. As soon as I got there I felt so happy because I was going to do what I love and you will too."

"Mom what if the kids won't like me???"

"You just be yourself and whatever friends you make are real."

"I know... but i'm worried that I won't be as good as some of the others."

"You are good and just believe in that talent to dance, play guitar and piano and that voice and you'll go far."

"Thanks mom. You always know what to say."

The rest of the way was quiet. I was just watchin the trees whizzing by as we drive by. I knew we were nearing closer to the camp because the trees seemed to be hiding a crystal blue lake behind them. I look at the map on my lap and there was only one lake. Camp Rock's. We drove down this long driveway into the camp and I was so suprised at how many people were there. They were like hundreds and their parents saying goodbye. My mom parked next to a limo and smiled for some reason. There were two limos and they were in a row. My mom got out and smiled at the one she parked next to.

"Rose... Your dad's here to see you off!"

I looked in the window of the limo and saw my dad with his guitar, his band and their families. I got in the limo and sat down infront of my dad.

"Dad! You came!"

"Of course. I want to see you off until Final Jam because you'll won't see me until then. So i'll tell you now. Always be true to yourself and make sure your music is who you are."

"Because Rose, music is an extention of yourself. Trust me! I know what it's like not to be yourself and want to fit in. Be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Ok. Love you guys...Daddy make sure you come to Final Jam."

All the kids got out the car. There was me and my best friend Dayna, who's mother is Caitlin Geller (my mom's old music producer) and her father is Nate from connect 3 and Matilda, who is Jason's and Peggy's all walked past the other limo when we heard a girl screaming at Matilda.

"Matilda! Front and centre!"

Matilda looked at us and gave a weak smile.

"That's Melody Tyler. She's the daughter of Tess Tyler and Andrew Brown."


	2. Chapter 2

my mom told me about Tess Tyler. She was the daughter of TJ Tyler. She thought she was all that and thought that she could rule over everyone because of her mother and her talent. and it seems like her daughter might be the same.

"Day, why do people like Tess and Melody think they are better then us because their parents are famous."

"we could say the same for you Mitch. you have your feet planted on the ground. your parents didn't let their fame get to your head."

"Day....them doing that has made me a good person yes but it makes me want that attention even more."

"yes and they are doing it the right way Mitchie!! you have to earn that spotlight. that's why when you asked for music lessons they entered you under Torres. you weren't going to get special treatment because your a Gray. you earnt that."

"I know... oh well... i wonder when Dee is getting here to kick this c-"

as I was about to say camp started, Dee had appeared on the beach stage.

"Welcome to Camp Rock!! I'm the musical Director Dee La Duke here at the camp."

"Hi Dee."

"here at camp rock we sing. let's here that again."

(whole camp in a sing song voice) "Hi Dee!"

thats good. pitchy in places but we'll fix that by final jam. It's so good to see so may familiar faces and new ones as well. starting from tomorrow we'll be very busy working towards final Jam. we also have a few celebrity guests as teachers here."

--------------- in the woods behind the cabin--------------------------------

"Mitchie shouldn't we tell rosie you teaching them how to sing and write songs??"

"Shane, here, you and i are legends. no one knows I'm her mother except Dayna and Matilda. she'll probably fake that i'm not."

"I don't know baby. I mean she's searching for the same spotlight you came here looking for. you and i are the easy way."

"and she's never taken it. she wanted that light on her own terms."

"Ok, if you think so. Just i pray to god she doesn't hang out with Melody Tyler. She'll end up trying to impress her and end up like you did until caitlin and I pulled you back."

"i learnt my lesson. and anyway my lessons is only twice a week."

-------------------------------- in a late entrant limo-----------------------------

"I am not wasting my time at this stupid camp!"

"Zane!!! you need to go. you're the idiot of the press. you are like the bad boy. our record label don't like it so we have a problem."

"Kane, I don't have a problem with it."

Kane gave Kyle a stern look and Kyle broke.

"We have a problem with that."

"Any way Zane. the label done this with another bad boy a few years back. it worked wonders... they think it might work again. now goodluck..."

Zane got out of the limo reluctantly.

"by the way zane, we told the press you'll be recording a duet with the winner of final jam."

"WHAT!!!!"

"have fun!!"

and the limo drove of leaving a very bad tempered Zane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nanna Connie, you're still here after all these years??? what's it been like 20 years?"

"well i love cooking and making these kids happy. now what are you doing here?"

"well I'm here 'cause i'm a camper. Mom finally let me come."

"well well then. do you want to help me in the kitchen sometimes?"

"if i have time. i'm going to have to pull out all the stops here."

there was a knock at the door. My great uncle Brown had come in.

"Well hello there poppet! whats happening? where's your mother and father?"

"They aren't here. they left already. Dad is in Mexico and Mom's back in the house probably writing songs to record for her next CD."

"well we've got the famous Rosalyn Gray to ourselves???"

"Uncle Brown you know i prefer to be called Mitchie."

"yeah poppet i know."

"well... lets go cook!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Day, what's up?"

"oh is just the open mike. the first one of the year is opening night jam. Dee is always thinking up crazy places and names. last year they had a jam session in the kitchen. that was funny. oh by the way mitchie, this is Isadora James."

"Please call me Dora."

"hey dora how's-"

Dee had the mike in her hand.

"Camp Rockers, lets have a big camp rock welcome to Dora James!!!"

"wish me luck."

Dora walked up to the stage and took the mike. the music blared.

Chorus)  
We go on,  
We go on,  
We just let the beat take us away until the early morn,

(Verse1)  
I feel the music, deep in my body and I can't help it I just loose it,  
Even when everybody is watching I just,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
So tell the dj this is my song so keep it going on the replay all night long,  
So we can show them how to  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,

(Chorus)

(Verse2)  
So every weekend me and my girls pay at the club,  
We don't be speakin' we just be out there on the floor,  
That's when we  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
Break it down,  
See we be showin' how poppin and lockin' moves,  
They don't even know about, wait for the needle to drop that's when we,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
Work it out,  
(Chorus)

"Wow Dayna, She's amazing."

"well she should be. Her mother was the female RnB singer Lola Scott. and her grandmother was on broadway."  
"wow... just wow."

"yeah well people around here don't care about that. it's all about the bling. that's why Melody, just like Tess did, runs this camp. great something wicked this way comes."

Melody, Matilda and Maddison were walking towards us.

"Hey Dayna. your parents still starving to try and save for food to eat. i mean sending you here must have been alot to you guys."

"Screw you Melody. You know perfectly well my parents are well off. My dad's-"

"Dayna, Drop it. She can screw you over in a instant. we don't need Tyler drama."

"Well, well, well. who do we have here?"

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

"Mitchie Torres?? are you related to the show writter Nikki Torres?"

'no someone better then who you are Melody.' i thought.

"no."

Matilda just stood there trying to stifle her laughter. she knew my father pretty well. after all she is my cousin as well as my friend.

"then what does he do?"

"he's a performer. he travels."

"oh is that all ok."  
they started to walk away, matilda still trying to stop herself from laughing.

"but my mom-"

Dayna pulled me aside and whispered loudly.

"Mitchie are you crazy? telling her who your mother is, is a death sentence."

"yeah?"

"what?"

"The president of hot tunes t.v in the United Kingdom."

Dayna pulled me aside again.

"that's a big lie and they'll find out. your mother was like that too. her mother was meant to be the president of hot tunes tv in china."

"Dayna! i'm not lying. Mom got a call the other day saying they wanted her to be the president because she's plugged in. she was meant to be leaving this afternoon."

"Wow thats cool."

"majorly and totally cool."

Matilda looked disappointed but i shrugged at her and motioned i'd explain it later.

"hey Matilda, Maddison, are you thinking what I'm thinkning?"

"of course!"

"totally! what are we thinking?"

"there's a spare bed in our cabin. the Vibe cabin. if you want it. come mitchie. sit in the v.i.p section."

"What about Dayna?"

"no she's not welcome. her parents are as cool as yours."

(flash back)

Dad! you came!"

"Of course. I want to see you off until final jam because you'll won't see me until then. so i'll tell you now. always be true to yourself and make sure your music is who you are."

"because Rose, music is an extention of yourself. trust me! i know what it's like not to be yourself and want to fit in. be yourself and you'll be fine."

(end flashback)

"Please! her parents are cooler then your mom. Her dad is Nate Gray! the guitarist and one of the vocalists of connect 3. Her mother is Caitlin Geller, the famous music producer in Hollywood. My mother is worth twice of yours too!!"

I took Dayna's hand, gave Matilda a warm smile and walked off to the cabin that Dayna and I shared.

_Author's note: the song Dora sang is to the floor by jessica Mauboy. and i do not own any of the original camp rock characters_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mitchie, were you planning that explosion towards Melody?"

"I realised that i didn't want to be friends with her. i remembered my dad's words. Dad! he said of course. I want to see you off until final jam because you'll won't see me until then. so i'll tell you now. always be true to yourself and make sure your music is who you are. then mom said because Rose, music is an extention of yourself. trust me! i know what it's like not to be yourself and want to fit in. be yourself and you'll be fine. it reminded me that i am who i am and no one can change who or where i came from."

"Wow Mitchie. you really are a Gray after all. now lets get into the retro cabin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey wakey, bigger poppet! you have your music class! be kind to them would ya."

"cause Brown, no problem... now get out so one i can get dressed and two kinda talk to my husband while he's not doing a concert!"

Brown left leaving the orginial Mitchie Torres calling her husband.

"Hello Shane speaking."

"Hey baby it's Mitchie. I was just wondering how the concert went?"

"It went really good. They love all the classics. how's the first overnight stay in 22 years?"

"the beds are still messed up but other then that not a problem. some of the vocals here are almost better then me... i mean come on, Lola's kid has a good pair of lungs on her. I'm worried about Rosey. She has no experience in the music world except what we fed her and that was a little tiny part in a song. some of these people perform in contests to get into the music world. Shane, I don't think i made the right choice!"

"You did Mitchie. You let our daughter out into the real world with real experiences without her actually being in the actual indrusty. Rose has a great voice, great dancing skills and an attitude to boot. she can handle anything thrown at her."  
"you're right. i'm over reacting."  
"as usuall. i got to go. Jason and Nate will want breakfast soon. love you Mitchie. Say hi to rose."

"Will do. bye."

Mitchie put down the phone and got dressed. she got breakfast and went over what she was going to teach them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dayna and I were dancing around to the beat that was being drummed by Joel and helped by hte other nameless faces that i didn't know. i was just letting the beat take over my feet.

"Well, i haven't heard a good beat like that in years, and to my surprise so many people could feel that beat. that's a gift. kepp it."

i turned around to see our instructer on our singing. i knew that face very well. It was mine exactly down to the dimples.

"Well, Mitchie i think you neglected to tell us that you have a twin sister."

"Shut up Melody. just because she shoved your rudeness up your arse doesn't mean you have to be a cow!"

"Day it's alright. I can handle Melody."

My mother was looking around at the class and gave her famous smile.

"Ah now lets see what i have to work with here... eeeny meeny miney mo!"

My mother's finger was now pointing at me.

"well your a newbie... lets see what you've got..."

I stood up in front of everyone... i saw all their eyes looking at me. i know felt nervous like i do around Dad's agent Ryese.

"take hold of my hand,

for you are no longer alone,

take a walk with me,

for with me you are meant to be"

"Rosalyn, i know your doing a solo but its so low that we can't hear you. start again."

"ok. take hold of my hand,

for you are no longer alone,

take a walk with me,

for with me you are meant to be

but for now lets just be together

for god knows when we'll see each other again

lets make these moments last

and make the most of what we have

can we be together,

coz i wanna be in your arms forever

i love you with all of my heart

and i knew it from the start

you say we have forever

to be together

but i know that life

isn't going to be around that long

so lets get lost in the moment

and just let it come naturally

can we be together,

coz i wanna be in your arms forever

i love you with all of my heart

and i knew it from the start

don't let this moment fade away

it's a race against time

so let's make it count

and make the most of what we have

can we be together,

coz i wanna be in your arms forever

i love you with all of my heart

and i knew it from the start

can we be together,

coz i wanna be with you forever

but we only have tonight."

everyone was looking at me now. Melody was looking furious. Matilda nodded. Brown was at the door and smiling.

"WOW!!!"

"great way to rock it mini poppet!!!"

"Brown!!! you were listening?"

"every word from the door! up top!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You rocked that room Mitchie. I can't believe your mom is here. didn't she say she was going to London?"

"that's what i thought too. now she's my singing teacher... god!"

"Did you see Melody's face? It was like "OMG i can't believe there is someone better then me... *sob*". "

"I know... its funny. If my mom's one teacher.... i pray to god dad aint the other one."

Dayna laughed and pulled me into the mess hall. there were cup cakes with crochets (one beat notes) on them.

"Wow my nanna really out did herself this-"

"Matilda! that is a brilliant idea... Dayna and Mitchie should be in our group!"

Melody screamed that across the hall.

"Their vocals would sound so good.... in the _background_!"

"don't listen to Melody, Mitchie. Matilda loves your voice... remember she promised after the camp is over, she'd come to my place and record a song with you."

"Day what if Melody is right?? what if i'm only good enough to be a background singer like maddison. that's all she wants is to be accompaning vocals for really big names."  
"Mitchie! you had that room dead silent until the chorus. they even started singing along when they got the chorus! Melody is just trying to minipulate you into joining her group to stop you being competition in final jam."

"As usual you're right again. So is it too early to be thinking about what we're doing for final jam?"

"just a little bit. lets get some lessons under our belt first."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"thanks for the help princess."

"no worries nanna. i'm just going to go set up the mess hall. all the cooking done?"

"yep. since you helped clean up, i can go read that novel i've been reading."

she left the kitchen and i grabbed a whole lot of plates and headed into the mess hall. i set out all the plates and cutlery and after i was finished i looked around. I saw a piano in the corner. Instruments always called me when they were near. always wanted me to play them all the same. i pressed a key and smiled. i sat down and started playing.

"I'm not going to hide

like they wanted me to

i know what i can do

who i want to be

i need that chance, give me that chance

I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

and who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine "

i got up and left

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"come on guys this isn't funny, i had a clod shower, there's bugs everywhere and all i see are trees. It's been a whole night! i need my hairspray!"

"oh ho this is going to be funny kyle. see you later."

after that all i heard was total screaming. it was a bunch of fan girls. I ran around and hid in some bushes. I was standing there hinding from the girls and i heard this girl singing.

" i'm not going to hide

like they wanted me to

i know what i can do

and who i want to be

i need that chance, give me that chance

I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine"

the music stopped. the fan girls were running wildly trying to find me. they left and i got up from the bushes and looked into the mess hall. there was no one there.

"hello?? hello?? is there anyone in here???"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Day... what are you smiling at? we're at a dance class."

"yeah but who's teaching it??"

"the new teacher of course."

we moved a little closer to matilda. Melody was talking to matilda and Maddison.

"when he gets here, act cool!"

"when who gets here Mel?"

"Zane Riley!"

Dayna and I walked away we knew why everyone was so edgy. when Zane entered the room, he looked shitty.

"everyone grab a hat a mike and follow me if you can."

everyone rushed and grabbed a hat and a mike and all rushed behind Zane. he went off and did his own thing and no one knew what he was doing.

"across the floor."

he started to dance and this one was a bit easier and really cool .

"everyone circle face to front."

after the whole routine one of of the drummers Andy jr, fell over Melody.

"talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum."

Zane looked at her with a geasey.

"are you any good on the drums?"

he started to drum on the liked it.

"your a drummer dude. the drummber controls the rhythm is in your hands."

"yeah i guess."

"now we just gotta get it to your feet."


	4. Chapter 4

"hey Brown."

"hey Zane.. haven't seen you in years. how was your first class??"

"good. there's a couple of really good dancers."

" good. now about final jam, i heard that you and k2z were going to be judging... did i hear right?"

"yeah. I even said that i'd record a duet with the winner of final jam."

"that's generous. what you writing?"

"a new song. kinda like the old stuff i used to write before the label controlled what we wrote."

"what inspired this?"

"I heard a girl singing this song and it reminded me of the stuff i used to like."

"what is it?"

"I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

and who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine."

"that's not bad. this girl must be talented. maybe i could get mitchie, the song writer instructer to keep an ear out."

"nah it's ok Brown. I gotta find her on my own."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dayna and I were chilling with Dora and Joel in the writing session. this class was selection only. you had to be a singer, piano player or a guitarist to be in here. all the other musicians were in their music class or jazz.

"ok campers. i want you to sing or write about something or someone or the song that inspires you. you have half and hour before i pull out people to sing."

i knew what i was going to do straight off. it was my mom's song who will i be. Dayna chose this is me and asked me to sing my mom's bit. she wanted to sing dad's bit. Joel was going to write his own and same with Dora. Dayna and I rehearsed while the others were writing or practicing their songs.

"coz i'm too cool,

and i'm too cool to know you

don't take it personal

don't get emotional

you know its the truth

too cool for you."

me and Dayna, were now listening to people practise.

"Mitchie, who do you think would sing too cool?"

"Melody... whats the followers doing... they can't be back up."

"Listen mitch. Matilda's singing."

" you gotta scream till there's notheing left

with your last breath

say here i am, here i am

make them listen

coz there's no way you'll be ignored

not anymore

say here i am, here i am."

that song was sung by her mother. it still gave me chills.

"Day what about Maddie?"

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good."

"not to bad... wait until they have to hear us though!"

My mom let others go first. each one set the bar and the next one smashed it... until it got to us...

"Rosalyn and Dayna... duet... what you singing girls?"

"Well this is Dayna's performance and we're singing this is me!"

"this is real this is me, i'm exactly where i'm suppose to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now i've found who i am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who i want to be, this is me."

everyone was clapping.


	5. Chapter 5

"wow Dayna. you inherited your dad's talent. now Rosey what you going to sing?"

"well Mom, I'm going to sing who will i be."

"Wow. then rock it mini poppet!"

"Who will i be, its up to me

all the never ending possibilities

that i can see

theres nothing i can't do

who will i be,yes i believe

i get to make the future what i want to

if i could pick anyone i know the choice is up to me

who will i be?"

the whole room was quiet. then i heard my mother clapping.

"good job Mitchie. I know that you'll be a great singer one day."

everyone started clapping now. i think they knew i totally had now set the standard for final jam in three days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitchie is never going to make it to final jam."

Melody was in the kitchen. There was no one around. she took off her bracelet and put in the cook book.

she smiled and went to go find brown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That backstabbing bitches stole my bracelet Brown!! My mother gave that to me after her first grammy. It has the total amount of grammies my grandmother has earned. i want it back!"

" How could Mitchie and Dayna take your bracelet? they doesn't have access to your cabin, they have been with me all day and her mother and grandmother has been in the kitchen all day."

"well just look in the kitchen. you know Connie goes of to read her book after breakfast. Mitchie could have put it in there then!"

"fine we'll go take a look."

Brown and Melody took a walk to the kitchen where they were preparing lunch.

"Can I help you Brown?"

"Connie, have you seen Mitchie and Dayna?"

"yeah they just finished at the grill. they're washing their hands before they go to lunch."

"Melody is accusing Mitchie and Dayna of taking her charm bracelet. I'm going to let Melody look around while i go look at the security tapes."

Brown goes into a room off the side of his cabin. Melody smirked at Dayna and I as she looked through the cupboards then through the books.

"BROWN!!!! BROWN!!! I found my bracelet!! it was in the cook book."

Brown came rushing in.

"Melody, you lied. they didn't take the bracelet, you set it in here. there are cameras all around here after the last charm bracelet incident with Mitchie's mom and Tess Tyler. I knew Mitchie snr was innocent but they couldn't prove it. so i got these installed many years ago. I'm sorry Melody but your not allowed to participate in any more classes until final jam."

Dayna and I smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"the list for final jam is on the board. let me get out of the way before you all come have a look."

Brown ran out as all the kids had a look at the list.

_1. hasta la visa (new generation style)- Isadora and Joel and the hasta la vista crew 2 _

_2. georgous blue eyes- The IT factors_

_3. A little faith- Matilda Gray featuring Maddison Loya_

_4. I'm gonna be me- Mitchie Torres featuring Dayna Gray_

"Wait Day, your singing with me?"

"nah just the backup notes."

"oh ok. i'm just glad that Matilda got out of that group with Melody."

"so am I."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"right the next act is a group that intherited the IT factor (whatever that is) please welcome the IT factors or should i say IT factor!

As the song was about to start, Melody saw her mother sitting in the crowd. she decided this would be her best performance.

" I'm with you most of the time

i'm always with you

you never give me a second glance

and i bet you never will

Tonight i'll ask the stars above

how will i ever win your love

how will i ever turn your

georgous blue eyes my way

I've fallen head over heals

you can't see that i care

you can't tell that i love you

i bet you never will

tonight i'll ask the stars above

how will i ever win your love

how will i ever turn your

georgous blue eyes my way

trapped inside of your eyes

that gleam like the stars above

caught inside of your arms

warmer then the sun

tonight i'll ask the moon above

how will i ever win your love

how willl i turn those

beautiful blue eyes my way-"

Melody tripped because she was more focused on the fact that her mother was on the phone then paying attention to her daughter. she ran off the stage crying.

"the next act is Matilda Gray and Maddison Loya with a little faith."

"you said you need me and i need you

i'll never leave your side

you said i'll have you to love and to hold

and you won't leave if it gets cold

but i knew all of this before

it's still the same stuff

I'm still scared

i have a fear of losing you

and my heart breaking in two

you said it yourself

you love me

why doesn't it seem like it

you say let our love be the faither

all you need is a little faith

i can't just leave

there's a boy that needs me

by my heart won't let it be

my heart calls for you

i'm so hoping your does too

but i knew all of this before

it's still the same stuff

I'm still scared

i have a fear of losing you

and my heart breaking in two

you said it yourself

you love me

why doesn't it seem like it

you say let our love be the faither

all you need is a little faith

let the heart be our guide

that way we can't run and hide

you said it yourself

you love me

why doesn't it seem like it

you say let our love be the faither

all you need is a little faith

all of this is so random

its a random love

but you say it's as true as it gets

it's true love


	6. Chapter 6

there was screaming and brown settled them down.

"I know, i know they were good weren't they. now one last performer. please welcome Rosalyn-"

Brown was interupted by Dee La Duke with a piece of paper.

"put it on pause there's a late minute entrant. please welcome Rosalyn "Mitchie" Gray!"

people turned their heads to the spotlight that i was following out to the middle of the stange. Dayna was in the band area with her keyboard and a mike connected. she started playing.

"since i was a little girl

i was hidden away from the world

my parents couldn't handle

people looking, people staring

people knowing who i was

15 years later, i'm out on my own

wanting the world to notice me

I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

and who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine

I'm not going to hide

like they wanted me to

i know what i can do

who i want to be

i need that chance, give me that chance

I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

and who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine

i'm not going to shy away

i'll force myself on the world

i'm not going to hide, not going to fade

I'm gonna be me-"

i was interupted by Zane singing a different song completly but it was because i was his singing cinderella that he was seaching for.

"can't make up my mind

and you're one of a kind

i'm spiraling out of control

you've taken my heart and soul!"

"'I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

and who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine

I've been shut away from everyone for so long

now i'm gonna shine

i'll show the world who i am

and who i'm gonna be

now i'm gonna shine "'

" can't turn back cause now you know

for you this love i want to show

my light won't burn, my love won't fade"

"'after all this time, i've realised

for you prefectly i am made."'

"I'm not being shut away anymore

not going to hide away

here i am

and i'm gonna be me."

the crowd was now as we kissed in front of everyone. he pulled away.

"hey so your the singing cinderella i was looking for."

"depends who your looking for. I'm Rosalyn Gray"

"I'm Zane Riley."

he moved away and headed up the the stairs to judge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and the winner of this year's final Jam is.... Rosalyn "Mitchie" Gray and Dayna Gray!!!! come out here!"

Matilda patted me and my best friend.

"I knew you guys would win. with a voice like that, they can't hide you away!"

Dayna and I went out onto the stage. Zane spoke.

"well done guys. you did really well. you deserve this price. you also have a chance to record that song with me... what you think?"

"yes, yes, yes!"

There was a huge golden trophy in Dayna's hands as she wove to the fans.

"I'm definatly taking credit for recording this song guys!"

"Deal. i was going to get your mom to do it Dayna... oh well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mitchie... want to go for a canoe ride later??"

"Zane, i wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Mitchie, one last question."

"whats that?"

"would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! YES!!"

Zane took a hold of me and gave me a tender and soft kiss.

"good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"this is my favourite part of the night. It's the Final Jam, Jam session! kick it"

"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine

Machine  
Machine  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la"

"Yo Mitchie, our contest winner sign us out for the year."

(sing song) "Gooodbyyyyye foooooorrr nooooooooooowwwwwwwwww! Seeeeeeeeeeee yooooooouu alllllllll neeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttttttttttt yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Camp Rock!!"


End file.
